Take me away
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Brooke's being abused. She thinks nobody notices...but someone does. Short oneshot.


**A/N: Hey guys! I wrote this as an answer for a request! Here is the request!**

_I want it to be a Brooke and Lucas Story and just the normal couples on the show._

Summary: Brooke and Lucas don't talk at all they are both from the same clique and they notice each other but never do talk they both think horrible of each other.  
Brooke is the most popular girl in school and is always in pain because she is abused by her step-dad and her mom can't do anything about it because she don't care that much. And Lucas notices the hurt and fear she gets when she is around with guys soo yeahh there's a summary. 

_for tigger_

**Take Me Away**

Brooke Penelope Davis came from the richest family in Tree Hill. Her father was a very big business man until he died when Brooke was 2. Naturally the money - all of it - was left to her mother and her...something she would only be allowed to receive on her 21st birthday. Then at the tender age of 8 Brooke's mother got married to another rich business man...that doubled their money. Ben McKenzie seemed to be a great man and Brooke always thought that maybe it wasn't to bad having him as a step-father. But the unthinkable happened.

Brooke was 13 when he hit her the first time - across the face. All Brooke had done was that she had been 5 minutes late and Ben had been furious. She didn't even realize he had slapped her till she felt the painful ache creeping into her skin. Ben had left his mark on Brooke - something she noticed the next day as she was getting ready to school - so she ran to the bathroom and plastered some of her mother's make-up on her face. The bruise was covered and Brooke became the first girl to wear make-up in the year. That's how Brooke's pain was transformed into her popularity.

Lucas Eugene Scott's family situations weren't much better. His father had left his mother, Karen Roe, to be with Deb Lee...Nathan - his half-brother's mother. Though finally after years he and his brother were trying to be friends it was never any better between him and his father. But if Lucas had to be truly honest...the only reason why he had been allowed into the "popular" group was because of basketball. Being co-captain meant something in the school.

But even as Brooke and Lucas were in the same group and were crowned King and Queen of the school they could not stand each other. Lucas saw Brooke as a spoiled brat who used guys and girls - usually those that she perceived as being lower as herself - to get to where she wanted to be. Brooke on the other hand saw Lucas as a kid who got in because of his father...it didn't matter if he liked his father or not. She thought that he wasn't really supposed to be in their group...that it was not right. But mostly she hated him because of one thing...

The fact that he was a guy.

For 5 years her step-father abused her - hitting her, calling her names, yelling, beatings. She had tried to talk to her mother about it but truthfully her mother couldn't give a damn. She was to busy jetting off across the world or having her hair or nails done. She - in Brooke's opinion - didn't deserve to be a mother. So for 5 years it was Brooke's little secret. It wasn't hard to keep. Her step-father acted normal when they had any kind of audience, she had become great at covering the bruises and most of all she kept her fake smile plastered over her face.

Now it was common knowledge that Brooke had a reputation with guys...but in truth she was scared to death of them. Ben had scared her to death and that fear stayed with her where ever she went. She couldn't shake it. The only good thing was that nobody noticed...or so she thought. But she was wrong. Somebody did notice her fear and pain.

Lucas noticed.

He noticed the hurt and the fear that flashed through her features whenever she was with guys. He noticed the way her body tensed as they came closer or the way she would stand...as if to protect herself from imaginary blows. Blows that would never come.

Though even with the hate he harbored for her he still watched her intently for a long time. She captivated his thoughts and he couldn't help but wonder what had happened to her. He knew it would be a lie if he said that he didn't have an idea of what was going on because he did. He had a vague idea.

Abuse. From her step-father he was sure.

But the question was…did Lucas hate Brooke enough to do nothing about it?

oOoOoOoOo

Brooke ran with all her might out of the red doors and into the fresh night air – her hand protecting the bruise that he had placed on her cheek. She didn't know where she was going to go but she felt she had to get out of there. Ben was worse than ever. She ran until she felt her legs lose the power to carry her and she sank down on the bench.

She didn't know the place. It was a court next to the river…somewhere she hadn't been…ever. But it felt safe…like somebody would be there to protect her. Even though she was alone, that feeling of protection covered her and she felt safe…for the first time in years.

A wet piece of clothing came into view as she sat up and turned to the holder – her shock and surprise written all over her face.

"You should put that against it…it will keep the swelling down." He said softly and she didn't know how to react but to take the clothing from him – her hands shaking. He didn't smile – no rather a deep anger snaked through his features – as he turned from her.

"I don't need your charity Scott!" she bellowed – jumping up and twisting him around…thinking it would show sympathy. She didn't need his sympathy…she didn't need anyone's. But when Lucas finally did turn around there wasn't a trace of sympathy or hate or anything she had expected to see in him.

"And you're not going to get any from me Brooke. All you can get is advice…and help…if you ever need it…" he smiled sweetly and Brooke felt tears start to rise.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked as she looked up at him – his hands taking the clothing from her and lightly pressing it to her skin.

"Hmm…it doesn't look to bad…I think if you keep the swelling down it won't be that visible." Lucas said – choosing to ignore her question. Brooke touched his hand slowly – scared yet willing herself to do it but pulled it away very quickly.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" she repeated and this time he looked at her – straight in the eye.

"Because I don't like to see Pretty Girl's cry."

"But…you we hate each other…" she started and Lucas gave a hearty laugh.

"I don't hate you Brooke…I just don't understand you…" she stared at him hard before she finally gave in and fell into his embrace.

"Take me away from this…"

It was all they said for the rest of the day as Lucas tended to Brooke. At first she had been weary of him but she relaxed around him as he gave her time to adjust. Soon she told him about her step-father and he vowed to protect her from him. It was a sweet gesture but she didn't know if he could.

They started spending a lot of time together and Lucas made sure Brooke was never alone with Ben. In the time they spent together they grew closer and by the end of senior year they were in love. Though it had taken all of Lucas' willpower not to kill Ben with his own hands they finally went through the right – and legal – courses and Ben was arrested for abuse.

Brooke finally relaxed around guys as Lucas showed her that there was such a thing as love…and that he could give it to her.

He had taken her away from everything… and in the process…stolen her heart.

The End!


End file.
